


Ice Cold Justice

by EndangeredMind



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Tiny has managed to capture the famous Ghost Rider, but he has other things on his mind. Mainly involving the Hell Charger.





	Ice Cold Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Tiny grinned as he looked at the Hell Charger. Somehow, he had managed to capture the famous car and it's owner, which was currently knocked out and sat in the driver's seat. “Finally, I have the famous Hell Charger and it's owner!” He smirked as he looked around the warehouse sized garage, doing some calculations in his head. “Ahhh. This will be perfect for my latest experiment!” He sighed and looked at the car, which was completely black, expect for the hot rod style engine block in the centre of the hood. This was going to be so much fun!

Walking towards the front of the car, he placed one hand on the hood and ran it up one side. “Look how pretty you are! So sleek and sexy. It almost feels a shame to be doing this to such a nice piece of machinery! Oh well, plenty more fish in the sea!” He quickly pulled his hand back and looked at the Charger in shock as it roared in anger, flames spewing out of the engine fiercely and the tyres becoming four molten balls of flame. He sighed, before snapping his fingers. “I've got just the thing for you!”

He snapped his fingers and a large pump labelled ‘Cherry Fuel' appeared behind the sleek black charger. “Ahhh! This is just perfect for a hot head like yourself, and this will really cool you down!” He looked the tank up and down and read the label out loud for affect. “Special ice cold fuel for those hot days!” He smirked and snapped his fingers, watching as the nozzles on the pump fizzle into place. “This will be so nice. For me I mean. As for you little Charger, you will soon become a nice black car balloon, just for me!”

Tiny snapped his fingers again and the fuel tubes flared out, quickly attaching themselves to the Charger's tyres, as well as two of them filling up the exhaust pipes. To make matters worse for the classic car, a final nozzle was inserted into the fuel port. All in all, that made for a grand total of 7 nozzles stuffed into the flaming ride. The cruel mechanic had a massive smirk on his face as he watched a small display appear on the side of the tank, which read 100%. He raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. 

This set off a chain reaction, which ended with fuel flowing into the car. “You know, I feel kinda bad ruining the beautiful smooth visage of such a stunning car, but you deserve this for making my life a living hell!” He smirked, before thinking for a moment. “Actually, the car wouldn't look that bad with a little extra weigh on it. A bit of expansion never hurt any car!” He sighed and watched as the fuel level in the large tank began to slowly deplete, as various groaning and creaking noises could be heard coming from the Dodge Charger. 

The car began to swell outwards, the sharp black lines becoming more and more rounded as the fuel level continued to deplete, the percentage dropping rapidly as it continued to pump the liquid into the poor sentient car, which began to sag on it's suspension as the body panels bulged out more and more. All the while, Tiny had a massive smile on his fact. He wasn't wrong about the Charger looking more attractive as the fuel level continued to deplete. He was loving the various whining and creaking noises coming from the sentient black automobile as it swelled up.

Tiny's grin grew even wider as the tyres on the Charger swelled up with the fuel, the large flaming wheels swelling and pressing against the tyre locks, which had come into play when the fuel pump was summoned. He groaned a bit as he heard the tyre locks creak and strain. Clearly they had not been designed with tyre inflation in mind. He watched as they were forced further and further apart as the rubber swelled up, the fiery tyres pushing them past their limits, before they bent and strained loudly, making Tiny smirk as the car continued to grow.

Inside the ballooning car, Robert began to wake up, only to find himself sitting on a softer seat than before. He looked around the interior of the car in confusion and watched dismay as the interior continued to puff up, the seats squealing as they swelled up, whilst the dashboard strained and heaved, the plastic bulging outwards and sagging as it was forced to hold all the fuel. He groaned and leant back in the bulging seat, watching as the steering wheel and the plastic rear view mirror bulged and swelled up, becoming more and more puffy. This was hell!

With a final squeal of metal, the abused and stretched tyre locks snapped off. Tiny watched as the Charger continued to swell up. He also smirked as he noticed that the swollen automobile was becoming aft heavy, and the rear end was beginning to sag. “Looks like you're filling out quite well back here! Ha! Talk about junk in the trunk my car balloon friend!” He smirked and patted the bulging car on it’s trunk and walked around it, watching as it swelled up more and more as he continued his lap around it. “Getting a bit inflated are we?”

A loud gurgle sounded as the last of the fuel emptied into the car, and the large mechanic sat down on the front of the car, laughing as he heard it creak and strain. He then got off the car and put his hand on the front, laughing as he noticed the car bounce from this simple act. He grinned and began poking the car quickly, watching as the blimped up Dodge Charge bounced up and down over and over again. All Robert could do was watch from inside the heavily swollen interior and groan. This had to end soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this EternalPun!


End file.
